undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Minkfi Yawa
"This tastes funny." Minkfi, after trying human food. Minkfi is a subtle, modest, cat-mink hybrid, the apprentice of Undyne. She is very friendly but in the Genocide Route she is very hostile and has a hurt personality. She is occasionally teased. She is heterosexual (currently). She loves making new friends and lives in Snowdin. Her normal attire consists of a yellow turtleneck, blue jeans, and round, black, glasses. She is Minkfi Yawa's character. Please don't edit or steal, no matter what. Thank you. She is 16 years old. Full Name: Minkfi Ivy Yawa. She's my only character out of many ocs for other things that has a full name. She is also a pacifist (I apologize I once made a character who was a geno and it didn't work out well) Her name was not inspired by her species, but by Minky Fabric. Because she has an obsession of Minky Fabric. (Name pronunciation: Mink-Fey Yah-Wah) Her Personality: True Pacifist Route: In the True Pacifist Route, Minkfi is a friendly, perky cat-mink who loves to have fun. Despite being deaf, she can hear the music she and others make. Her love for the Winter and snow make her a perfect fit to live in Snowdin Town! Her favourite theme is the Town's Theme. Highly emotional, can read lips. (Only certain words; eg. no, yes, maybe, I, will, let's and go.) She is a loveable young cat-mink monster who just wants to have fun. Neutral Route: Hates destruction and everything that comes with it. Annoyed more easily, but otherwise the same personality as the True Pacifist Route. Minkfi is surprised. Image by Minkfi Yawa, do not use without permission (Above, right.) Genocide Route: Hatred for you shrouds her bubbly laugh and happy personality that she has towards the other monsters, and her hatred for Flowey and you grows stronger in this route. She therefore becomes more isolated and introverted. Friends (Fanon Friends): Cannon: She visits his Luck Shop often in the Waterfall and interacts with him a lot. Minkfi is always eager to see him and his Alternate Universe versions. HeadCannon: Probably sees him the least often yet, because he's an Alternate Universe version of Cannon, she is friends with him too. Part of "Un-Cannon and Co." Yet hates being in it. Un-Cannon: Runs into him the most often of all of them, almost always accidentally. But because of these chance encounters, she has grown the most used to him out of all of them, and appreciates his company, just like she appreciates HeadCannon's and Cannon's company, because he is yet another Alternate Universe Version of Cannon. Tahoma: Minkfi is good friends with Tahoma. They share the skill of guitar playing, and might possibly make a song together. They hang out a lot at Grillby's. Anyone Can Hear Music: Now we're back to where we first started, Sad, lonely and broken-hearted, But something hides in-between the seams, Like any dreamers' dreams, Anyone can hear music! One, two, three, four, five, six! Let the show begin! Anyone can win! Because, anyone can hear music! Yes, anyone can hear music! One, two, three, four, five, six! Let the show begin! Twin strings, Let the people sing, Twin strings, You can hear anything! Anyone can hear music! One, two, three, four, five, six! Let the show begin! Like the lights will never go down, We party, All around town! So, let all of us sing, Twin strings, Twin strings! When the show will finally end, I don't know, I don't know, But we can all hear music, Down below, In our soul... Anyone can hear music! One, two, three, four, five, six! Let the show begin! When the lights dim down, And our smiles turn to frowns, Remember this is our town, This is our town... ((Those are the lyrics.)) Cordelia: Minkfi and Cordelia have been friends ever since they met in Waterfall. It seems strange for a cat-mink creature to be friends with a mouse-fox creature. The cat part in Minkfi could activate, but... Their too close of friends. Super 8: Super 8 is one of Minkfi's best friends. They aren't in love, but are like companions to the last. Minkfi carries Super 8 around when needed, but in other cases Minkfi would be the smol one. Super 8 is about the size of an average camera. Super 8 is Minkfi Yawa's brother, TheFancier's, character. Romantic Partner(s): Tim Minkfi and Tim are former friends, who have become lovers. After Minkfi found Tim and Chouette walking together in a recent RP, Minkfi said hello to them, noting she was quite fatigued. Tim asked why, and Minkfi said she didn't know. Due to Minkfi's fatigue, however, stepping back she slipped on an ice patch. She fell and landed in Tim's arms, Doll watching the whole thing. Tim brought Minkfi home, and she was teased online by Doll's account, throwawaystowaway, on Undernet. Though Minkfi won't admit it, she admires Tim much more than people think she does. Tendencies/Traits: * Says "Oy (Oi)" A lot * Gets annoyed at Sans often * Eats junk food * Shakes paws when frustrated or nervous * Has a slight case of OCD * Has a pet plush Froggit named Kaynan * Is deaf * Clumsy * Strange"I almost never leave my house." Minkfi's confession. * Sometimes (but rarely) Clever * Likes belly rubs. (A lot.) * Has a monster soul and can love * Likes eggnog * She's not from North America (not based ''on it, I mean) so when she says "football" it means "soccer" * Uses her claws as guitar picks * Highly emotional * Likes to sleep in 'Other Lines and Genocide Check:' 'Genocide:' ''Darn it... ''Death ''No way. ''Flirt ''Still. Nuh-uh. ''x2 ''This playtoy thinks she's your equal. ''Genocide 'True Pacifist:' ''Really, Sans? ''Sans makes a bad pun ''Follow me! ''to Minkfi's house ''We can fix this, right? ''a leak springs in Minkfi's Room 'Neutral:' A pic of Minkfi's appearance, by Minkfi. (Above, right.) <--- (This is not a quote) ''Aw, come on! after her favourite football team loses on TV I'm tired. ''farewell to Minkfi ''Who are you? ''hi to Minkfi (Additional (Unused):) ''If I were a horse, I'd be an ass, wouldn't I? Identification, Shmidentification... More like IdentiFUCKation! Fuck you! Credits and Battle: Battle: Act: Disgust: Nope. Question: You question Minkfi's life choices. She is reluctant to answer. Question x2: Minkfi tells you she is depressed. Angst, angst, angst. Ugh. Flirt: Minkfi thinks this is pathetic. Flirt x2: Minkfi still does not enjoy your presence. Compliment: Minkfi pretends not to hear what you're saying. Compliment x2: Minkfi is confused. Feed: Minkfi is happy you aren't making decisions like her. Just don't feed her too much! Pet: Minkfi is purring. RELUCTANTLY!! Pet x2: Minkfi is sparing you. ''(Spare is now available.) ''Item: Glamburger: Minkfi tells you that was a good brand to pick. Your HP was maxed out. Instant Noodles: Minkfi is hungry now. Toy Knife: Minkfi takes a couple of paces back. DogResidue: Minkfi recognizes this. Mercy: Flee: This is what you wish you could do. Flee x2: Minkfi gives up and lets you go. Spare: Minkfi won't give up the fight that easily. Spare x2: Fine. She would rather cough up hair balls all day anyways than fight you. Fight: Minkfi dodges. or You hit Minkfi. She is hurt. Credits: White Text: "Still the grumpiest librarian you could ever meet." '' (Compliment, Compliment x2, Question, Question x2, Glamburger, Pet, Pet x2, Flee/Spare.) Yellow Text: ''"Retiring early." ''(Disgust, Question, Question x2, Flirt, Flirt x2, Instant Noodles, Toy Knife, Pet, Flee/Spare.) Date: On Minkfi's date, you are allowed to go to her house. It is has yellow bricks, and brown shingles. The front door is made out of acacia wood, and the back oak. Her appearance is currently all that is known of her date. The heart on her turtleneck is from the Dreamer Reborn AU, to show her friendship with Asriel. Her dating attire is pictured below; her appearance. She does not cast a shadow behind her legs in this form. (Date is optional, if you flirt with her three times, Flirt, Flirt x2, Flirt x3 (click on her nose then go to act), by the way, NO FNAF REFERENCES, I kind of think FNaF had it's run...) Her appearance below, a remake of her original appearance by Minkfi Yawa. Remake by Minkfi. Main Attack: Minkfi's main attack is turning your soul auburn brown, going into unstable/reverse mode. It is heavily implied that you are controlled by Minkfi in this mode. In this mode, wherever you go it goes the opposite (left = right, up = down) and when you touch the walls on their own you get hurt. She is allowed to use this attack in any route, but she only uses it when mad, and she rarely gets mad. Flavour Text (WIP): Battle: ''Minkfi wipes her nose with her sleeve. ''(Check, Pacifist) ''She will just keep talking to annoy you. ''(Check x2, Pacifist) (After Check x2, Pacifist, she will say "some old, wise friend gave me this turtleneck." This is later revealed to be Gerson.) Trivia: Minkfi is not dumb. Don't believe everything people tell you. She is very smart, and just acts dumb. Why? Because she saw the disasters that happened when people didn't try to hide it. She just never acts secretive. But shh. Don't tell anyone. It could ruin the timeline. The sarcastic bit of Minkfi's personality was very loosely based off of Peridot from Steven Universe, and Glados from Portal and Portal 2. Her goofy, fun, and playful side was heavily based off of Mabel, from Gravity Falls, for the fact she wears a turtleneck sweater and her personality most of the time. But overall, most of her personality was based off of my own (not a self-insert, however. I said based). She became deaf in an early rp I had on this wiki, one some of you may not know of. But all I remember from it was - she was fighting with Asriel, attempting to capture John's soul. And then something happened to Asgore and Cobalt and Minkfi were doing rock-paper-scissors for the throne. Minkfi was also created by Dr. Gaster, though some refuse to believe that, saying that instead she was made by Dr. Alphys. That is not true. Minkfi was a mix that just happened to not be an Amalgamate, a 1 in practically 1 million chance. Unless the scientist has never gone out of their lab. Undernet Account: Minkfi's Undernet account is '''Kit10Mink', an account responsible for many blog posts and letsplays in the Undernet community. Fan-Art Fan-Art by Derpagonair <3 The picture portrays Minkfi's fluffy pink scarf! ---> The image below "The Auburn Soul" is Fan-Art by the lovely LennyFacedCupcake! Thank you Lenny! Additional Information: Minkfi is a character that you are now allowed to date! (Check "Date") She does not have an overworld sprite. She is not very powerful, as she has 20 attack, 10 defence, 130 HP and 5 LV. Easy to kill. She is a minor character, and is very speedy. Before you formally meet Minkfi in Snowdin Town, you see her ice skating. If you click on her sprite, there is text that reads: "This monster seems to like ice skating." ''Even though it may seem like the sprite I am describing is her overworld sprite, it is just a silhouette, so it doesn't count. She's half hypocrite, her puns are even worse than Sans'."This is a CATastrophe!" In Minkfi's run-down, yellow brick house, when the leak has sprung. Due to Minkfi's unintentional clumsiness, Minkfi is not capable of performing special/specific actions other monsters can preform. (E.g. Standing on roofs upside-down, having everyone as a friend (that's just hella Mary-Sueish), etc.) Minkfi has two personalities: ''Personality #1: ''Her most common personality. Calm and gentle, this personality take a more librarian-like approach. This personality is very patient, and the one that others can put up with the most. She won't be as emotional or clumsy in this personality, and will focus on her job much more than in Personality #2. Quote #1: "Life is like a snowflake. You never know where it goes." ''Personality #2: Fiery and feisty, similar to Squirrelpaw from Warrior Cats (if you know it). This Minkfi will never back down on a fight, and will be persistent and never stay put. So don't even try to tell her to stay when an adventure is near. This personality is more flirtatious, impatient, and Royal Guard apprentice-like. Quote #2 (follow up to Quote #1): "And when it will melt." (Minkfi's silhouette) ---> Minkfi also has a bow and arrow weapon, portrayed here: Category:Female Category:Joyful Category:Fanmade Category:Minkfi Yawa Category:Cat-Mink Creature